My Closet
by Pirate Hatter
Summary: [Sequel to My Janitor] Jd and the Janitor have some fun in the closet. Rated for [ahem] adult activities.


* * *

The halls of Scared Heart were buzzing with the usual excitement as is accustomed whenever Dr. Cox brings in Jack. This time, he needed a simple booster shot, to be administered by JD.

JD's hands were sweating slightly as he first numbed the toddler's arm so he wouldn't cry as much. This was especially difficult because little Jack was so curious to the large crowd surrounding him, the young doctor, and his irate-looking father.

JD grabbed the shot nervously and couldn't help but think of what Dr. Cox would do to him if he caused Jack even the slightest bit of discomfort. He took the child's arm gently and inserted the needle. No noise from Jack, just what looked like a small wince of pain.

_Easy JD… you've done this on hundreds of other kids before, why should Jack be any different?_

The medicine flowed out easily through the tin needle and into the toddler's immune system and the whole room seemed to breathe again. JD finally took out the shot and placed on the tray, gasping heavily for breath. He felt a large hand pat his shoulder bruisingly, Dr. Cox's only way of thanking someone. JD smiled as he looked up to the large crowd of doctors all marveling at him for not screwing up.

Over in the corner, a very smug Janitor winked at him before leaving the room.

--

"Ah!" JD breathed as he was slammed into the wall of a janitor's closet. His boyfriend had pulled him in there after JD left the patients' room where Jack had been. Currently, the Janitor was sucking on his neck and worming his hands up JD's scrubs top and teasing his nipples. JD sucked in a harsh breath and bucked against the Janitor's solid hip.

"You're dead sexy when you're being a doctor, you know that?" The Janitor breathed into JD's ear before licking the outer shell of it. JD continued to breathe harshly as he got even more turned on by the Janitor's foreplay. He tried to undo the Janitor's uniform shirt but his hands got held high above his head until they grew painfully numb. JD's pants were long gone, thrown somewhere near the door where his shirt soon joined them.

"Hey, you have to undress too, you know," JD panted as the Janitor started stroking JD's side. He grunted in annoyance but soon he complied and nearly tore off his clothes. Once they were finally out of the way, he joined JD back in the corner and started to kiss him passionately. JD moaned into the larger man's mouth, which only turned him on even more. The Janitor suddenly stopped and looked around his closet.

"What is it?" JD asked, craving the sensation of skin on skin again.

"I don't know what we're going to use for lubrication…" The Janitor replied thoughtfully. JD's eyes sparkled mischievously as he got on his knees and pulled his janitor forward.

"I have an idea…" The Janitor was about to protest until he was surrounded by a soft, wet mouth suckling him gently and slowly. He groaned and fisted JD's gel-filled hair as his hips unconsciously thrust forward. JD was doing amazing things to him, suckling slowly down the length of his cock as his tongue stroked a pulsing vein on the under side of it.

JD suddenly changed from long, slow sucks to hard and fast, his teeth scraping lightly against the steeled shaft. The Janitor felt his eyes roll backward as he mumbled something that might have been JD's name. He knew he was close, so fucking close to completion; he was waiting for that joyous moment when he could come right into JD's gloriously hot and tight mouth.

Soon, too soon for him, he felt the loss of a hot, wet mouth around him. He looked down to protest but saw JD's deep blue eyes, dilated with lust and need, staring up at him, pleading silently. He sighed and helped the younger man up, only to spin him around to face the wall. He kicked the doctor's legs apart and entered him with one slow thrust forward. The Janitor clamped his hand on JD's mouth to muffle the pained whimper that came.

"JD… relax!" He grunted. JD whimpered again as he held on to the Janitor's arm. Finally, his muscles unclenched and JD nodded for the Janitor to continue. He drew himself out slowly, almost completely leaving the young doctor's body and then thrusted forward suddenly with a quick snap of his hips. They groaned in unison, JD being the loud participant.

The Janitor continued this agonizingly slow pace until JD finally spoke up.

"F-faster!" He pleaded as sweat dribbled down his back. The Janitor felt his control snap as his pace continued to quicken rapidly, until he was slamming into the smaller body beneath him.

The pleasure, oh GOD the pleasure of his lover's body was almost too much to bear, he knew he was going to lose it soon. Worrying that he was the only one, he quickly grabbed JD's throbbing hard cock and stroked it roughly and in-time with his movements. JD was nearly screaming as he convulsed with pleasure; pleasure that shot through his body like lightening.

He felt it, hard and rough, every time the Janitor hit against his prostate, sending blinding and amazing pleasure coursing through him like a firestorm, completely sweeping him away. He felt the hand around his cock squeeze and stroke him roughly until he finally came. JD bit down on his arm, hard enough to draw blood as he came roughly and orgasmed against the Janitor.

The Janitor came as well, with three harsh thrusts as he spilled his seed into his lover's tight channel. He grunted loudly and thrusted shallowly until he collapsed against JD, completely exhausted.

JD couldn't handle the extra weight on his back and fell, too, against the cold floor. They stayed there for what seemed like hours (really only minutes), until their breathing returned to normal and the sweat had dried off. JD leaned against his Janitor, sighing softly and wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in the closet with him.

Suddenly, JD's pager went off and he saw that one of the patients was coding he groaned and collected his clothes to put on. A strong arm pulled him back down to the cold tile, which made JD yelp softly.

"Every doctor gets paged, right?" He said as he kissed JD's cheek. "You can stay here… with me," The Janitor nuzzled JD's neck.

"Yeah… I guess I can," He kissed him back warmly. JD soon fell asleep lying against the Janitor's chest while the Janitor stroked his hair, humming in the back of his throat some song he probably made up.


End file.
